Nicknames
by Real Goddess Of Mischief
Summary: Like the title says this story is about how the Avengers react if you call them by there nicknames. They don't like there nicknames so they get super angry and cause chaos.


Nicknames

Tony suddenly wakes up to the smell of pancakes coming from outside his room. He immediately knew it was Steve making pancakes since no one else could cook except for Steve.

Tony couldn't go back to sleep but he still felt a little tired so he decided to go out to the kitchen and make himself a cup of coffee to wake him up.

"Good morning Tony." Steve smiled when Tony stumbled into the kitchen not sure where he was going since his eyes were barley open.

"Good morning Capsule." Tony replied as he started the coffee pot and sat down at the table. "Tony can you please not call me that." Steve said calmly. "But why not Capsule?" "Tony." Steve frowned crossing his arms. "What's wrong Capsule?" Tony asked trying to be sincere.

"Anthony, please don't call me that you don't know how it feels." The second Steve finished his sentence he noticed Tony freeze in his spot. "Anthony what's wrong?" Steve asked taking a step closer to him but when he stepped closer Tony stepped away.

A grin slowly spread across Steve's face as he suddenly realized why Tony was acting like that. "What's wrong ANTHONY?!" Shouting Anthony louder on purpose. "Don't call me that." Tony muttered under his breath.

"Why you don't like your name?" Tony shook his head. "It's more difficult than that." "Well how about you stop calling me capsule and I stop calling you Anthony." Steve reasoned with him. Tony just nodded his head in agreement without saying another word.

"Loki! Thor! Bruce! Come down for breakfast!" Tony called to upstairs. "Tony, when I said go get them. I meant go get them. Not yell." Steve said placing the plate of pancakes on the table in front of Tony. "Well it's easier this way." Tony said picking up a pancake from the plate and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Did you summon for us Tony?" Thor asked as he came down with Loki and Bruce. "Yeah." "What did you want us for?" "Eat." He said picking up another pancake and putting it up to Thor. "Oh… Thanks." Thor said taking it from Tony and stuffing it in his mouth.

The rest of them finally sat down and they all started stuffing there faces with pancakes. "Thor can you pass the syrup?" Tony said through a mouth full. "Sure." Thor replied picking up the syrup bottle and handing it to Tony. "Thanks hammer time." Tony grabbed the syrup bottle opened it and started pouring it on his plate. "Hammer time?" Loki grinned trying to hold in a laugh.

"Shut up Kiki." Thor snapped at Loki. "Kiki?" Bruce giggled.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that anymore." Loki whispered harshly towards Thor. "Why don't you like it? It was Mom who gave you the name anyways." Completely frustrated with Thor Loki picked up Tony's coffee and threw it on Thor's face.

Since it wasn't that hot anymore it didn't have much of an effect on Thor. Everyone started laughing the second Loki threw the coffee on Thor. Enraged Thor snatched the syrup from Tony who was still pouring some and squirted Loki with it.

"Why do you guys keep taking my food to throw at each other?" Tony whined covering his pancake plate with his arms.

When Thor stopped spraying syrup on Loki a devilish grin came to Loki's face. "So that's how you want to play?" Loki said grabbing his pancakes and shoving it in Thor's face laughing joyfully.

Steve saw the angry look on Thor's face under the pancake and decided it was enough. "Guys calm down before you-" Steve tried to say before Bruce interrupted shouting. "FOOD FIGHT!" Then all of them except Steve got up from there spots starting to throw food at each other.

After they ran out of things to throw Steve made them clean up there mess while he stood there watching them to make sure they did it.

"And don't forget the walls." Steve demanded walking around the room making sure they were all cleaning and no one was sitting being lazy.

After Bruce finished cleaning off the walls of the pancakes they were all done cleaning the room of there mess.

"Finally were done and we can rest." Thor sighed exhaustedly sitting on the couch with the others.

Tony started laughing at Loki seeing how ridiculous the syrup looked in his hair. "What?" Loki asked totally confused at Tony's reaction.

"You might wanna clean the syrup out of your hair." He responded. "Oh… Right." Loki said getting up from the couch. "Tony can you please pass me that towel." He said referring to the towel next to Tony.

"Sure thing Kiki." Tony replied picking up the towel throwing it to Loki. After he couch the towel he realized what Tony just called him and started at him with an angry look.


End file.
